The Vampire Among Us
by strong man
Summary: Brooklyn believes that something strange is going on at the sight of a full moon but the real problem is that Broadway is in love with a vampire but dose not know it nor do the rest it so it's up to him to save them before it's too late but he's gonna need some help with this. Another thing is that Brooklyn is madly in love with him but he has yet to reallize
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story of gargoyles and I'm happy to say that the mates of Broadway and Brooklyn are ugly in my opinion but people have different minds_**

**_Pairings: _**Broadway/Brooklyn, Fang/Claw, Broadway/Angela **(Slash)**

**_Gene: _**Blood, Gore, Sex, Gayness, Horror, Spooky

_**Date:**_ October 5 2012

**_Rated:_** M for use of the world porn

It was a cloudy night in New York City and people were either coming home or going to work until something blew up in the building catching everybody's attraction, it was on fire in certain places

"People are inside there" A woman said the suddenly a gargoyle came flying into the building making eveybody cheered

The winged creature searched the whole building until a dog came out ad barked at him guiding him to his family

The wife, husband of their kid was surrounded in the closet then the creature kicked the door down making the family scream

"It's okay...don't be afraid" The creature said causing them to make a quick decision as the flames were getting worse and air was getting less breathable so they all ran to him the he picked them up in his arms

"Your really strong" The boy said making the creature thank him before warning then to hold on tight as he was about to fly out the window

Wood and scraps were coming down fast and was about to come down but he made it out just in time

The family and their dog scream at how high the were at but the creature said to trust him which they quickly did

The crowd slowly started to cheer for the gargoyle as he came down safely on the ground

He put them down but heard the building starting to collapses and covered the family with his wings as the crowd scream as lots of dust flew up in the air then it was revealed that the gargoyle was Broadway

People remembered him from when he was famous and started to ask for their autograph one by one as well as taking multiple pictures

Broadway was more then happy to life the sweet life one more time so he showed him big muscles mostly flexing and the dog was up to him and picked him up flowing by, he licked him on the cheek

But sadly he has to go in a few minutes after a few meow pics to get in the paper making him out to be a hero

Before he said his goodbyes to his fans for the last time, he got down on his knees and told he family to be safe before spreading his wings and flying off back to him clan

The family and crowd said goodbye to the hero

* * *

Brooklyn was walking back &amp; fourth on top of their tower for his possible mate to return cause seeing him everyday kept him going and he had already admitted he was gay to his mate, Katana in private and she good it rough like...he tried to explain as best he could to her but she said that she never wants to talk to him again

He had yet to tell Broadway or the rest of his clan about this...he wanted to until he was completely unsure of what they would think let alone him seeing that he has the kind of girlfriend that would suck your blood if you made her mad or worse

* * *

Inside the tower, Lexington was looking at his weekly gay furry porn magazines filled with sexy animals while Goliath was reading today's paper about his sexy girlfriend, Elisa Maza's police work

Bronx was sleeping after his break-up with Boudicca due to differences but his hearts had mended over the years

Angela was getting her hair perfect for her mate's arrival until she heard him outside making her run

Broadway panted hard at the rescuing he was doing but he really should've let the firefighters handled it but he was a kind and caring soul, his instincts got the very best of him

He looked up and saw his mate and ran up to her with open arms, Brooklyn thought the he was going to a hug too but he passed him and the he picked her up and spined her around then put her down

'Honey...I missed you" She said kissing his cheek

"I know" He said stroking her cheek

"Come...the others are waiting" He said before the two walking in together leaving Brooklyn behind

He just sat on top of his stand looking out to the night sky but looked up seeing a full moon

He didn't knew exactly that it meant so he stood up, spread his wings and flew down to the streets landing safely on the side-walk then gone towards a store called "Tech &amp; knowledge", it was still open and the owner welcomed him inside

He smiled and walked to a computer, sat down then logged on to Internet Exploder and searched "What happens on a full moon"

A page came up and it had all the information about it like but as he scrolled down the list, he spotted something that caught him dead in the eye "Vampires" and he did have a good look at Angela and she looks a lot like one of them meaning that Broadway was in major danger

He soon started to combine the two together and it all made perfect to him so he pressed the printer bottom at the top screen, it camp up at the front

He got up, pushed in the chair and walked over, waited for it to fully come out then took it out of the printer before going towards the owner and have him money for the information

"Thanks" He said before the gargoyle walked out of the store but stop in his tracks to look at the printed paper and figured that no one can know about this especially Broadway

**_I had a talk with The 13Ghost and he highly agreed with me that Angela is defiant_ly a vampire and I think she should die..hopefully you all will agree with me**

**_Reviews will give me energy to continue this story, good or bad_**


	2. Spooky Story

**_This is my second chapter of G_****_argoyles _**

**_Pairings: _**Broadway/Brooklyn, Fang/Claw, Broadway/Angela, Lexington/Staghart **(Slash)**

_**Rated: M**_

As Brooklyn was flying back to the Clock Tower, he hid the note in his loincloth "I simply have to tell someone" he said while in flight. Inside, Lexington was sitting in the window in his room with his former love interest and now mate Amp.

Lexington was leaning against his chest for comfort while the Stag rubbed his back" Amp" he looked up slightly "I should've told you I had a massive crush on you from the start. The green gargoyle caught his lover in a giggle.

"Hey, it's not funny," He said "Stag continued laughing "No no, I just knew it all along" He was catching his breath "What? Lexington asked surprisingly. "Yes, I just didn't say anything cause I didn't want to ruin the moment of our friendship' Amp explained.

After that, Lexington kisses him on the cheek indicating that he felt the same way. Amp smiled and rubbed his cheek down then attended to give him his very first kiss so the green guy prepared for it.

Just then, they heard someone coming so they acted quickly and parted, it was only Brooklyn "Lexington, where has everyone gone? He wondered why it was quiet. "Goliath and the others had gone to Castle Wyvern to set up Broadway and Angela's date.

"Why, what did you find? Amp asked mysteriously. "Well, I went to a tech store, got on a computer and found this" The red gargoyle stepped in, closed the door behind him before turning "It's best if the other's don't know.

"What are you talking about Brooklyn? Lexington said getting annoyed; Brooklyn sighed then got on his knees and pulled out a print piece of paper. Now the two soulmates were very inquisitive in this, so they both dropped down.

'What's that? Lexington said looking at Brooklyn's hand "You know Angela? He asked looking at his face 'What is this about"? Lexington said in anger making Amp hold him close to his chest.

The red gargoyle laid the paper flat on the floor causing Lexington and Amp to be astonished as they scrolled through it "You think Angela is a vampire? He said. "Yes but that's not the creepiest part.

He started to read along the lines of what he printed; During a full moon, vampires feed on human blood to remain young for all eternality and unbelievable powers like being able to use their Supernatural Beauty to lure unserious victims into its clutches.

Once the victim in under their spell, the vampire will try every attempt to get it's praying alone. After Brooklyn had finally finished, Brooklyn looked up to see Lexington and Amp cuddled up together in fear but calmed down then had separated.

"Woh, now I understand what you meant? Lexington said. "Yeah...she's a valuable member of our Clan. Note that since Staghart had helped Lexington realized his sexuality, the write Stag got the idea that he should join the Manhattan clan so he can be closer to his crush.

"I thought so as well until a few days ago" he closed his eyes and breathed softly then opened them again "I saw her feeding on her mother.

_**Flashback: **_

_**It was a rainy night, and Brooklyn was walking the streets with an umbrella, trying to pass off of a citizen, and it was somewhat possible since wings acted like a fancy black coat "Boy, I better get out of this weather" He look up at the sky as he continued walking.**_

_**He walked until he saw Angela on the roof-tops "What's she doing? He asked curiously to himself before following her on foot He panted as she flew until he stopped once she dropped down into an alleyway and a dimmed light on the brick wall.**_

_**He gasped and crept slowly towards the alleyway then right there sitting unconscious was Demona, Brooklyn stood alongside the wall "Demona, what's she doing here? He asked, but he might have spoken too soon as Angela dropped down.**_

_**"What're you about to do? He said whispering to himself. Angela had slapped her mother waking her up "Ohh, my head...what happened" She felt pain and severe migraines to the brain.**_

_**"Hello mother," A familiar voice said causing Demona to look up and was shocked to see her daughter standing in front of her "Angela, what're you doing here? He stated in a surprised tone.**_

_**Brooklyn squinted his eyes and can't believe that he was spying, if only he were a reporter cause this is very juicy but that all changed when he peeked again only to be shocked of what's about to happen.**_

_**Shut up" Angela said before kneeling to her mother's level then used some trance "Look into my eyes," She said while putting a finger below her chin. "Angela, what are you-" Her eyes were now hypnotizing. Angela smiled and revealed her sharp vampire teeth.**_

_**Brooklyn gasped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Angela is a vampire, and while Brooklyn was eager, he couldn't blow his cover. Angela is a part of the Manhattan clan, part of the family.**_

_**Brooklyn was beyond of what he'd expect from her, of course, she hated her mother but "this" was brutal. Angela slowly drifted towards her mother's neck and bit down, sinking her teeth in then began sucking her blood.**_

_**Seeing this act made Brooklyn wanted to puke but he held his breath in fear cause vampires have an impressive sense of scent. Once she finished, Demona was all dried out then she pulled away before licking her lips clean, the taste of her mother's blood was astonishing.**_

_**She stood up and laughed maniacally then she smelled something nearby "Good blood" Her eyes went full red, licking her lips. Worried out of his wits, Brooklyn ran for his life in attempts to save himself.**_

_**Angela blasted into the sky leaving her mother to rot then flew on the path of Brooklyn, she then tackled him to the ground**_

_**A struggle began as Brooklyn defended his neck from being bitten all while looking away "You..won't..have my blood' He grunted, but she was too strong so he got out his blaster.**_

_**Unable to land an unsuccessful shot, Brooklyn ended up shooting her in the chest causing her to fall back. Brooklyn quickly got up and ran more until he saw an ocean nearly "Gotta get away" He said panting until he heard Angela's evil hiss.**_

_**The red gargoyle couldn't outrun her so he took off with flight and dove head first into the water. It was then that Angela had lost his scent making her growl in the sky.**_

_**After the chase, bubbled rose from the water and out came Brooklyn, bursting out then crawled out panting. **_

_**He turned slowly to his back and laid down trying to catch his breath when he spotted a surprising cause of all this, A FULL MOON**_

_**End of Flashback **_

"Wow, that's a spooky story dude," Lexington said after being released by Amp's angel wings, another reason why he had a crush on him. "You see now why I looked this up," Brooklyn said.

This is uncanny but if Angela is a vampire then..." Amp crossed his arms. "Right...Broadway is very much in terrible danger" Brooklyn said seriously.

That's it! We have to tell Broadway" Lexington said started running towards the door, but Brooklyn grabbed his hand forcing the little gargoyle to look at him.

"Hold on Lexington, we can't just go to Castle Wyvern and cause a scene, we have to use out brains in figure this out' He said before going into thinking mode.

Lexington and his mate looked at one another until Brooklyn thought of a plan. I got it, we need to expose Angela for the vampire she is" He snapped his fingers.

"How do you suppose we do that? Lexington crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Brooklyn gave a smirk to the two "Follow my lead, come on cause we're heading to our old home.

_**I hope I didn't scare you guys to much but you know, to many horror movies, anyways...I'm got BIG news, I just purchased "Grammerly" for a month so y'all don't complain anymore about detail, grammar or sentence structure.**_

_**As stated, Brooklyn had to make it clear to his possible boyfriend is a grave danger before it's too late.**_


End file.
